


Fools

by NewDestinyToTheGrave



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Post-Series, okay so that's actually just a plot piece not actually important really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewDestinyToTheGrave/pseuds/NewDestinyToTheGrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In July, Kid walked outside to find Black Star sitting on his lawn, gazing at the sky. He opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but before he could, the first explosion made him jump. Black Star laughed at that, but patted the spot beside him nonetheless. “I love you man, but you can be so dumb sometimes,” he said with his face turned away. The holiday was nice, and maybe Kid wasn’t watching the fireworks, but he saw more light in the blue-haired boy’s eyes, anyway.</p><p>--a look at DeathStar through the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools

He doesn’t remember when their dynamic changed. After they defeated Asura, everything seemed to slow down, and everyone began to focus more on themselves and their happiness than anything else.

They spent most of that spring in each other’s company. Black Star watched him read, and they talked about life, and when Kid decided he wanted to rearrange his library, sure enough, Black Star was there the next day with pizza, a shrug, and time to kill.

“I just think,” said Kid one night, yawning and glancing up at his friend, “you should really get another couch in here.”

“I kinda like the place how it is now,” Black Star said. He didn’t know whether Kid wanted to sit away from him when they watched movies or if he just cared about the symmetry, but he looked down and saw an arm draped across his chest, and he’d be damned if he didn’t hope for the latter. With closed eyes, Kid didn’t respond, and he didn’t bring up the topic again.

Not that they were at all together. No, of course, that wasn’t what this was. (But when Kid came to the academy in an oversized sweater and tired eyes, that was a little hard to believe.)

The first time Maka saw them holding hands was the third week of June, and she didn’t question it. Neither did they.

In July, Kid walked outside to find Black Star sitting on his lawn, gazing at the sky. He opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but before he could, the first explosion made him jump. Black Star laughed at that, but patted the spot beside him nonetheless. “I love you man, but you can be so dumb sometimes,” he said with his face turned away. The holiday was nice, and maybe Kid wasn’t watching the fireworks, but he saw more light in the blue-haired boy’s eyes, anyway.

Maybe it’s silly, but Kid doesn’t remember when they first kissed, only that it had taken far too long. They didn’t talk about it, and it wasn’t awkward; it was just new, and pure. Black Star doesn’t know the day, but he remembers turning to say something to his (then) friend, and Kid leaning forward instead.

Nothing had changed. Not really. The only difference now was that rather than being Black Star, and Death the Kid, they were Black Star and Death the Kid. If that didn’t really mean anything, then so be it, but things don’t have to have meaning to be important.

Quietly they grew closer, and unapologetically they stared down the world.

And when Kid was busier and busier, they didn’t drift apart. Quite the contrary, they learned to feel together even when they were far away, and neither fought harder than when they thought of the other.

When tears fell and voices raised, Black Star held Kid tight and told him that if he didn’t have a family, Kid felt pretty damn close, and he never wanted to let go. And Kid said that when he was hard to love, he hoped he could be forgiven, to which Black Star responded that _oh, when my lungs hurt, I don’t want to stop breathing, so why on earth would I ever want to stop loving you?_

Tsubaki died in battle (and Black Star couldn’t save her, just like he could never save anyone, and what was wrong with him?) and her funeral was too big, and too overwhelming, and too final. The assassin pushed everyone away, and Kid spent three days outside his door, listening to the angry sobs he wasn’t trying to hide anymore. They told him if he needed time away from the academy to gather his thoughts he could have it, but he dried his eyes and said that no, this is all the more reason to fight, that he couldn’t see anyone else feel how he had, and Kid squeezed his hand and smiled and tried to figure out how to ask Black Star if he was okay. He never did, and when, four months later, Black Star left his apartment and moved in with his boyfriend, nobody asked why.

“When do you think we should get married?” Kid asked one night while glancing through a book. Black Star, feet propped up on the table and popcorn halfway to his mouth, looked down at the man leaning against his side and choked out, “What?”

Kid sat up, his cheeks tinted pink and his eyes wide. “I mean, I just figured… it’s like a human custom, isn’t it? I thought that’s what you’d want. Sorry, forget it, I guess.”

When his gaze met Black Star’s, the taller man was grinning, and he tried to look away, but Black Star pulled him back and pressed their lips together, and Kid could feel his smirk. After a moment he pulled back, and brushed the hair out of Kid’s eyes, and said, “I think even gods can be like people sometimes.”

Their friends left, everybody left, and the passage of time forced them to stand together alone while the rest of the world disappeared every time they got used to it again.  

And now? Well, now, the end is near, and they both know it, and Kid’s getting ready to split his soul like he’s always known he’d one day have to. Black Star stopped fighting, “just for a few decades or so”, in the hopes that they could spend their time together. Just like in the beginning, they don’t talk about it, but they both know what’s coming. How will Black Star cope, this time? Death got easier and easier to deal with over the years, but his heart hurt more and more each time. Being immortal, he thinks, isn’t all it’s cracked up to be, and what will he do when he no longer has someone to lean on? When, as far as he’s concerned, everything he’s invested himself into fades away? Will he start over? Or will he never be the same again?

 

Well, I don’t know. Because Black Star doesn’t know, either, and frankly, he doesn’t want to. Unfortunately, he’s going to find out, one way or another, soon enough.


End file.
